Light management as a medical tool has progressed in recent years as extensively detailed in the parent patents to this one. A plurality of co-pathological conditions that together make undistorted, clear and bright vision challenging are typically dealt with in a piecemeal fashion. For AMD, the distortion, retinal insensitivity is exacerbated by consequent shortfalls in edge detection and image recognition. Worn displays that magnify where the viewer is looking are helpful. Light therapy may have some valid applications. Much progress has been made on the pharmaceutical side but, beyond the helpful image magnifiers and voice-response readers, little is available in the form of devices to improve reading, driving and facial recognition. Although foundational elements from the previous patents make up the bulk of this disclosure, continued below them are additional methods and devices for improving vision for some with low vision conditions including age related macular degeneration (AMD). These are dealt with by managing the nature, amounts and patterns of light provided to the eye in display embodiments. For example, a worn embodiment, to provide an improved image of the view ahead, modifies the frequency mix of incoming light, the relative intensities of light to different retinal locations and the color perception of the wearer while undistorting certain kinds of progressive distortion.